


Sweater

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he replied, "um, yeah, I wanted to get it back to you and I wasn't sure if I would see you again." He internally cringed at his choice of words and a blush began to spread on his cheeks. Her smile grew as she wiped some of the flour off of his cheek that lacked the paint. She got up on her tiptoes, laid a hand on his chest, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.OR Percy is helplessly enamored with the beautiful blonde that walks into his mother's bakery.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 65





	Sweater

"Hey ma!" Percy yelled as he walked into the bakery. His mom opened a bakery a few years ago after her divorce with Gabe and since then, she's been so much happier. Her signature blue chocolate cookies have been a huge success along with the other baked goods, such as cupcakes, breads, and cakes. He's worked there since the grand opening, continuing even in college now as he picked up shifts after classes and on the weekend. His best friend Jason also got a job working the front and his cousin, Nico, soon followed after. However, the shier, younger boy preferred working in the back with his mom baking all of the goods, leaving him and Jason to work the front most of the time.

It started out as a fairly typical Saturday morning. Several of the regulars came in for the usual orders and he and Jason charmed the heck out of the little kids, who came in with their parents. His mother once told him that it helped to have two boyishly charming men working the front of the bakery. The morning was a blur of faces as he filled orders and wiped down tables. After years of working together, he and Jason were a great team, keeping the flow of customers steady without a hitch. They finally got a little break after noon as the traffic lessened.

He grabbed a rag and asked Jason, "so how's it going with Piper now that you finally asked her out?" Piper was a girl who came in months ago and he noticed that Jason was immediately enamored by the brunette beauty.

Jason smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and replied, "really good. It's going really good."

"Dude, you're so whipped," he snickered. Jason was so love struck.

"It's only because you haven't found the right one yet," his friend retorted. Rolling his eyes, he resumed wiping down the main counter.

Hearing the bell of the door ring, he went to welcome the customer and that's when he saw her. She was gorgeous in the best way possible. None of that awful fake make-up and up-do, but a natural beauty. She was entranced by the variety of baked goods in the case, giving him a chance to look at her more without being caught.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" He couldn't help but notice how stunning her eyes were when she approached the counter. They were a shade of gray that he's never seen before and he found himself blankly staring at her. He then realized that she was mouthing words at him and all he was doing was blinking back at her idiotically.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" _Great, she probably thinks I'm an idiot._

"I'll take a slice of the lemon cake for here and a loaf of the sour dough to go," judging by the grin on her face, she was amused at his lack of focus and probably very obvious staring.

"Sure thing, it'll be $9.50 and I'll have that right out to you." She handed him her credit card and he was beyond happy that he saw her name on the card. _Annabeth Chase, beautiful name that suits a beautiful girl._

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you," he whipped his head up from where he was swiping her card. _Shit, did I say that aloud?_ He briefly gaped at her as he tried to hide his embarrassment, but the blush on his cheeks was impossible to cover.

"Um, uh, of course. Here's your receipt," he stuttered. _Smooth, you moron._

"Thanks, Percy," he grinned at how she said his name. She smiled back at him and walked over to one of the tables in the corner. He's never loved having his name tag more. He grabbed the order for her and walked to the table that she was reading at. Taking a deep breath and praying to all the gods up there that he didn't embarrass himself any further, he approached her.

"Here you go, Annabeth. Let me know if you need anything else." _Score, no stuttering,_ he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"Thanks, Percy." They shared, what he would described, as another little moment before walking away. _Dear Lord, I'm turning into Jason._

He continued to work the front, always glancing at the blond as she enjoyed the cake. Jason gave him a pointed look and mouthed the words _told you so_ _._ He glared at his friend, resisting the urge to flip him off, before welcoming the customer that had just walked through the door. The slow work resumed as usual and he noticed even more about the blond. She was reading a textbook that had a bunch of buildings on the cover and her hair were twirled into princess curls. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice rang out.

"Percy! I need you back here!" he heard his mother call him from the back. He spared a last glance at the blond before walking into the kitchen.

"I need you to finish frosting this little girl's cake. I have to take an order on the phone and finish up some paperwork." His mother handed him the spatula and bowl of pink icing. For someone with ADHD, he was actually pretty good with frosting. After years of practice, he could quickly frost a cake and ice cupcakes without much thought. Since he wasn't much of a creative thinker, he left the decorating to his mom. An unknown amount of time had passed and he was almost finished with frosting the multi-tiered cake when he was interrupted.

"Percy! Your girl left her sweater!" Jason exclaimed from the front.

"What?" He turned around quickly, but collided into something before he could move any further.

"Dude!" He heard Nico exclaim as an enormous cloud of flour covered him. He had apparently collided with the younger boy, who was carrying a big bowl of flour to use to mix a new batch of bread dough. Not only did the collision create the flour cloud, but also it sent Percy's icing spatula into his chest, slathering a mark of bright pink icing onto his dark blue shirt.

"I'll help clean when I get back!" and with that he threw the spatula onto the table and ran out.

"Which way?" he said when he exited the kitchen and grabbed the gray sweater that was left on the chair.

"Left and when you see…what the hell happened back there?" Ignoring his best friend's question, he sprinted out the door.

Due to his six-foot height, he was able to see over most of the heads on the fairly busy New York street. He spotted the familiar blond head about fifteen yards ahead of him. Weaving his way through the pedestrian traffic and throwing out _excuse me_ and _pardon me_ as much as he could, he tried to catch up to the blond. He was within a few feet when he encountered an obstacle. There was a man bent down with a small gap between him and the building and a large family very slowly ambling behind him. Making a quick decision, he slid between the man and the building. As he passed the man, he felt a wet swipe on his cheek and heard a loud _Hey!_ as he sprinted past. _Of course_ , he thought to himself. He had the luck to pass by someone right as he was standing up to resume painting. Ignoring the paint, he continued his mission. The blond was about to turn a corner when he called out to her.

"Annabeth!" She turned around with wide eyes. She was obviously taking in his appearance and he couldn't imagine how he must have looked standing there covered in flour, pink icing slathered across his shirt and paint swiped on his cheek.

"You, uh, forgot your sweater," he managed to say as he heaved in air.

She gave him a smile that made him a little weak in the knees and said, "thanks; looks like it was an adventure to get this to me."

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, he replied, "um, yeah, I wanted to get it back to you and I wasn't sure if I would see you again." He internally cringed at his choice of words and a blush began to spread on his cheeks. Her smile grew as she wiped some of the flour off of his cheek that lacked the paint. She got up on her tiptoes, laid a hand on his chest, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I really appreciate it, Percy. I'll see you later." She remembered his name and he _almost_ sighed out loud. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he lamely waved back at her before she turned to continue her walk. He watched her walk away with a stupid grin on his face that grew even wider when she turned around and winked at him. _I need to see her again,_ he thought to himself as he lost sight of her. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face when he got back. Not Nico's glare as he picked up a rag to help clean up the mess or Jason's taunts at his obvious infatuation.


End file.
